1. Field
The following description relates to wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through a magnetic coupling or a resonance coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source electronic device and a target electronic device. The source electronic device may wirelessly transmit a power, and the target electronic device may wirelessly receive a power. The source electronic device includes a source resonator, and the target electronic device includes a target resonator. A magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. Generally, the strength of a magnetic field formed in a source resonator of a pad type may vary depending on a position of the source resonator.